Vous, ici ? Je rêve ?
by Estrella-san
Summary: Et si les Mugiwaras débarquaient dans votre chambre ? Petit OS, écrit un soir où j'avais envie de délirer -j'avais tapé la causette avec une personne qui s'apelle la folie... je crois-. Les personnages appartiennent à maître Oda. I hope you enjoy !


Hola !

Un petit OS écrit, où j'avais envie d'imaginer se qu'il se passerait si l'Equipage du Chapeau de Paille débarquait dans ma chambre (pourquoi dans la mienne et pas celle du voisin ? Euh, parce que mon voisin ne connait pas One Piece, ou parce que... BREF ! Il débarque donc dans ma chambre...

Bref, en espérant que ça vous plaise et que vous soyiez indulgents si vous êtes gentils de me faire une critique, mes histoires sont souvent très vites écrites, et souvent tard le soir. Bref, I hope you enjoy !

* * *

Ce matin, moi, Estrella, 'auteure' merdique et hauteur merdique aussi (j'suis pas très grande), je me réveille, avec une drôle d'impression. Impression qui s'affirme quand j'ouvre les yeux lorsque mon téléphone se met à hurler la chanson « Run !Run !Run ! ». Bah oui. J'ai une petite chambre, et que vois-je, sous mes yeux, venant à peine d'être ouverts ? TOUS LES MUGIWARAS ! –Oui je sais, c'était prévisible.-

C'est à ce moment que Luffy commence à se réveiller et dit, enfin, hurle (puisque c'est Luffy) : « OUAH ! FRANKY COMMENT T'AS FAIT POUR CHANGER LE DECOR DU BATEAU EN UNE NUIT ? ». Il n'y a que Luffy pour avoir la bonne idée de réveiller ses amis en hurlant. Entassés, je vois les Mugiwaras se réveiller péniblement, puis, après avoir ouverts leurs yeux, faire tomber leurs mâchoires, -oui ça fait très bizarre quand on le voit de ses propres yeux-.

Bien réveillée par la surprise de voir mes personnages favoris dans ma chambre, je pense « Merde, c'est un rêve, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible !». Alors, je me pince le bras gauche, et au lieu de me réveiller, je ressens une vive douleur. Alors, toute heureuse –bah oui, j'adore tout cet équipage, alors, autant en profiter !-, j'annonce tout de go aux Mugiwaras, complètement abasourdis :

« Hello la compagnie ! Je vois que vous êtes tous là *petit rire*. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, et Brook…

- COMMENT TU CONNAIS NOS NOMS ? me hurlèrent-ils –aïe, mes oreilles-, d'une même voix.

- Mmhhh. Je suppose que nous serons tous plus aptes à parler avec un bon petit déjeuner. Mais il me faudra de l'aide. Sanji ?

- Volontiers… Zut mais comment tu sais que je... ?

- Les questions plus tard, Sanji ! Et puis, je suis si moche que ça que tu ne me fais pas les yeux en cœur ?, dis-je toute penaude. Bah, c'est pas grave, je suis contente que vous ne vouliez pas vous reconvertir en palourde, c'est déjà ça –Petite dédicace à Akume Musume !-.

- OUAIS TROP BONNE IDEE ! SANJI J'AI FAIIIIIIIMMMMMM ! CORRNICHOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! – Petite dédicace à Bloody-cookie-.

- Luffy, par contre, il n'y a pas de viande dans le frigo, mais j'ai d'autres aliments à te mettre sous la dent. Enfin, je crois..., dis-je en mimant une réflexion intense. De toute façon, il faudra aller faire les courses… Et oui, il y a des cornichons.

- HA TROP COOOOOOOOOOL ! Mais, comment tu sais que je mange de la viande au petit-déj ? -Attendez, je marque ce jour à la craie blanche. Luffy qui réfléchit, quel exploit !-

- J'ai dit, les questions plus tard ! Bon, par contre, il faut passer un par un à la porte. Et ne cassez rien, s'il vous plait, mes parents reviennent demain matin, j'ai pas envie d'expliquer que des personnages de mangas que j'adore sont venus dans notre monde et…

- ON EST DES MANGAS ? C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? ».

Un sourire qui me fendit le visage –comme Luffy- apparut sur mon visage. Alors que l'équipage des Mugiwaras sortait un par un par la porte, Robin me demanda : « Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien. C'est juste que j'ai une, non deux amies qui aiment notre bretteur. » lui annonçai-je, d'un air malicieux.

Notre Zoro était déjà parti et avec Robin, nous nous avançâmes jusqu'à la cuisine, avec le même regard pétillant.

xXxXxXx

Je montrai alors à Sanji où étaient les aliments. Je lui dis que je pouvais l'aider, mais que je n'avais pas son talent. A quoi il répondit : « Ha, c'est gentil, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Connaissant tes capacités, tu vas encore réussir à faire un délicieux petit-déjeuner ! Et puis…

- Bon, excuse-moi, mais on ne connait rien de toi nous, me coupa Nami. Tu connais nos noms, tu dis qu'on vient d'un… _manga_… c'est ça ? Enfin, je trouve ça un peu bizarre, mais bref. Dis-nous où nous sommes, enfin, raconte quoi !

- Alors, moi, c'est Estrella. Nous sommes dans un autre monde. Ici, il n'y a pas Grand Line, ni le Nouveau Monde. Il n'y a pas de supers méchants à combattre. Par contre, vous avez des écoles/collèges/lycées pour apprendre aux jeunes à lire, à écrire, mais surtout à réfléchir. Il y a des bibliothèques, comme dans votre monde. Il y a aussi des bars de "gogo danseuses" pour Sanji et Brook -Dédicace à toi, Hindi !-. Nous avons aussi des médecins... En fait, à part les bars de gogo danseuses et les écoles, quasiment tout est comme chez vous. J'oubliai les fast-foods qui plairaient bien à Luffy.

- Qu'est-ce qui me plairait bien ?

- Les fast-foods sont des endroits de restauration rapide. Pour MANGER quoi !

- TROP COOOOOOOOL !

- Bref, aujourd'hui, je dois aller au collège. Me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner ?

- C'est quoi ça ? me demanda Robin.

- ROBIN ! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! JE PEUX MOURIR APRES CA ! *sourire heureux*

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Estrella-san ?

- Ici, pas de "san" "kun" ou "sama". Juste le prénom, ou Monsieur, ou Madame.

- Et mademoiselle ? demanda Sanji, continuant de faire la cuisine.

- Le mademoiselle n'existe plus sur les papiers officiels NON SANJI LAISSE-MOI FINIR ! Donc je disais que le "madmoiselle" a disparu, mais tu peux toujours l'utiliser, si ça te plait.

- Pardon Estrella, mais peux-tu répondre à ma question précédente ?

- Oui, bien sûr Robin. Donc, tout simplement, parce que d'habitude, c'est toi qui informe à tout l'équipage qui est telle personne, qui est le protagoniste de cette histoire… Et puis, tu es archéologue et la seule à pouvoir lire les ponéglyphes après tout !

- Tu sais vraiment beaucoup de choses sur nous, dit la brune, rougissant.

- Oui… Bref, après le petit déjeuner, j'irai m'habiller et –avant que Brook ne me coupe- NON BROOK JE NE TE MONTRERAI PAS LA COULEUR DE MA CULOTTE ! Par contre, si tu veux, je t'en montrerai une, pour que tu gardes un souvenir des culottes de ce monde, car je ne pense pas que les autres filles acceptent...

- YOHOHO ! Merci beaucoup ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Une jolie jeune fille va me montrer sa culotte ! Je n'y crois pas mes oreilles ! Ha mais c'est vrai, je n'en ai pas ! YOHOHO !

- Squelette Joke, n'est-ce pas Brook ?

- Oui, c'est ça. YOHOHO !

- Franky, il y a du Cola, si tu veux, lui dis-je, en posant une bouteille de la fameuse boisson sur la table.

- SUUUUUUUUUUUUPER !

- Je savais que tu allais dire ça !

- Mais chest chuper tu chais lire dans les penchées ? –Traduction de la _goinfrolangue_ : "Mais c'est super ! Tu sais lire dans les pensées ?"-

- Non, Luffy, c'est juste que je vous connais assez bien, donc je sais comment vous allez réagir.

- Ha oui ?, demanda Nami. Puis, d'un air mesquin, elle reprit : Et que sais-tu sur nous en général ?

- Je sais que Luffy a un grand appétit, qu'il veut devenir le Seigneur des pirates et rendre son chapeau à Shanks, qu'il a un frère de cœur, Ace, que Zoro lui veut devenir le plus grand bretteur du monde et je connais sa promesse faite à Kuina, je sais que Nami est très heureuse que tu l'aies libéré du joug d'Arlong et qu'elle dit à Zoro qu'elle va augmenter sa dette s'il n'obéit pas, que Sanji veut découvrir All Blue et qu'il cuisine parfaitement, que Chopper veut guérir toutes les maladies du monde et que Doctorine, comme il l'appelle, lui manque, et qu'il craint la chaleur, mais pas le froid, car il vient d'une île hivernale qui s'appelle Drum. *Reprend sa respiration* Je sais que Nico Robin a une mère qui l'a abandonné à 2 ans qui s'appelle Nico Olvia, qu'elle avait son ami Sauro, un géant, qu'elle est primée depuis ses 8 ans de 79 millions et de berrys et que sa dette a augmenté d'un million depuis, je sais également qu'Ussop veut devenir comme son père, Yassop, un brave guerrier des mers et il aime beaucoup Kaya, je sais également que Brook fait des Squelettes Joke à tout bout de champ et qu'il demande la culotte aux filles qu'il croise, qu'il aime aussi beaucoup Laboon et le violon. Il y a aussi Franky, qui avec ses cheveux bleus, dit toujours des « SUUUUUUPERS » et qu'il a le surnom de cyborg. ».

Essoufflée par mon long monologue, ils me regardaient maintenant avec des yeux ronds comme des roues de charrette. Zut, je devais en avoir un peu trop dit là… « Bon, je vais me changer. Juste une dernière chose, je vais au collège, qui est un lieu public pour les élèves, qui sont là pour apprendre au départ. Donc, restez discrets, svp. Ha oui. Luffy ?

- Quoi ?. A peine eut-il fini de dire ce mot, je pris son bras, pour voir s'il s'allongeait. Réponse positive.

- Rien. Ne faites pas trop de dégâts ! Bonne fin de petit-déj !».

Alors, étonnée mais profondément heureuse, je me demandai comment allaient réagir mes copines -surtout les deux amoureuses de Zoro-, et surtout, s'ils allaient comprendre quoi que ce soit aux cours de maths, ou même de français !

xXxXxXx

Et voilà, le lundi matin le plus joyeux de mon inutile existence ! Je m'habillai à la va-vite –pour ne pas laisser l'équipage trop longtemps tout seul-. Alors, j'arrivai au collège, mais comme prévu, les profs et surveillants sont tellement stupides qu'ils n'ont, soit rien remarqué, soit rien à faire, des nouveaux. Alors, je m'approche d'une amie : « Hindi ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai une surprise pour toi…

- J'ai peur quand tu dis ça... C'est-à-dire ?

- Ho, et bien, cette tête ne te dis rien ?. Je désignai un garçon aux cheveux verts, avec des muscles impressionnants, mais sans ses sabres –c'est interdit dans un collège je vous rappelle!-.

- NAON !

- Si, ils sont apparus dans ma chambre ce matin. La classe, non ?… Hindi, arrête, tu me baves dessus, dis-je en riant.

- Ho ça va hein !

- Bah, MOI, je ne suis pas amoureuse d'un gars qui ne doit pas exister au départ, lui répondis-je, en tirant ma langue. Je te laisse, je crois que Fiona l'a déjà remarqué. Merde, elle a encore son stupide sourire qu'elle fait quand elle est amoureuse –je médis ! Elle n'a pas de stupide sourire, c'est juste que j'ai envie de faire des filles clichés-.

Il faut dire que Sanji observait certaines 3ème avec l'œil en cœur, mais restait avec Nami et Robin, car dans le monde réel, toutes les filles ne sont pas aussi belle que dans les mangas…Brook demandait à toute la gente féminine leur culotte, mais plusieurs d'entre elles s'évanouirent -Avouez que si vous voyiez un squelette portant un costume qui vous demandait votre culotte, vous ne seriez pas étonnée, vous ?-.

Zoro, lui, était entouré de Fiona, d'Hindi, d'Hasegawa (même si on est pas dans le même collège), d'Aku qui la questionne sur lui et SanBREF ! Il était entouré de quasiment toutes les filles –qui bavaient toutes sur ses muscles impressionnants- -l'auteur ne faisant pas partie de ces filles, vou l'aurez compris- . Franky essayait de demander aux jeunes s'ils aimaient le coca, et comme nous sommes en présence de collégiens –comprenez collégiens dans le sens de_ personnes immatures, pas encore adultes mais plus vraiment enfants, qui pètent les plombs et qui geekent tout le temps_-, il ne reçut que des réponses positives.

Robin et Nami analysaient ce qu'elles voyaient. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on change de monde, et qu'on n'a strictement rien à craindre.

Ussop racontait à qui voulait l'entendre –en l'occurrence, surtout Chopper et les 6ème – qu'il allait devenir le plus grand guerrier des mers…

Luffy, lui cherchait désespérément à manger quelque chose. Mais –ouf-, il n'utilisait pas son fruit du démon. Pour une fois qu'il respecte les consignes !

Ils n'étaient pas très discrets, mais comment voulez-vous être discrets, en étant comme eux ? Ha la sonnerie. Je devais aller les récupérer et demander à la prof d'Espagnol, si elle les acceptait en cours. La connaissant, je ne craignais rien. Allant donc en cours, je rappelai Hindi : « Et si tu pouvais éviter de détremper la table, ça m'arrangerait…

- Ho, mais ça va ! », me dit-elle, rouge comme une tomate.

J'adore la taquiner. Surtout sur Zoro. Oh, comme c'est chou !

En cours d'Espagnol, je griffonnais un mot avec l'écriture de ma mère –j'ai la même écriture qu'elle- disant que les Mugiwaras m'accompagnaient… Bref, une excuse bidon, mais avec la signature de ma mère, ils ne pourront rien dire !

Imaginez la scène en cours d'Espagnol. La prof, hyper cool, demande à Robin de se présenter, puis voyant qu'elle lit un livre, lui dit « Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui madame.

- Qu'étais-je en train de dire ?

- Vous étiez en train de dire que le subjonctif s'utilise souvent avec 'tal vez', avec 'probablemente', ou aussi avec les verbes de goût comme 'querer'. Et je suppose que je vous alliez dire que ce temps est très simple car seules les voyelles s'inversent. ».

Soufflée, la prof fit une moue étonnée, car Robin avait deviné ses pensées ! Alors, Robin lui fit un sourire, puis replongea les yeux dan son livre. Puis, il y avait Brook qui faisait des squelettes joke, Zoro qui dormait au fond – à côté d'un gars de ma classe qui dormait aussi-, Sanji restait auprès de Nami, qui elle, proposait un jeu de cartes où il fallait miser de l'argent. Bien sûr. Ussop et Chopper écoutaient le cours… OUI ILS ECOUTAIENT LE COURS PARCE QUE JE L'AI DECIDE.

Ensuite, nous allâmes dans deux heures de physique-chimie. Rien de très important, sauf qu'Ussop a failli se faire brûler les doigts par de l'acide chlorhydrique concentré. Ussop, quoi. Et puis, nous avions tous l'air de mouche –même si Sanji assurait que ses 'déesses' étaient toujours magnifiques- avec ce masque sur le visage !

En cours de musique, Brook joua au piano, et il fut tout heureux lorsqu'il fut applaudit comme un grand pianiste -qu'il est, d'ailleurs- ! Nous fîmes même un duo, moi au piano et lui au violon !.

Ensuite, c'était l'heure de manger. Oh my God (Non, ce n'est pas toi Zoro... Cf "Zoro is God" d'Akuma-Musume). LUFFY ! Pour une fois –épinards, quelle horreur-, il put finir toutes les assiettes qu'il voulait : le repas ne plaisait pas aux collégiens. Il s'en donna à cœur joie. Il eut l'estomac plein. Pardon. IL EUT MÊME L'ESTOMAC PLEIN !

En cours de français, la prof se désespérait de voir que le langage de Franky se limitait quasiment qu'à ses « SUUUPERS » ! Ha, si seulement vous aviez vu la tête du professeur ! Cela valait son pesant d'or ! Ensuite, le cours que vous attendiez tous : celui d'histoire et géographie. Robin, écoutait, captivée, et semblait boire les paroles du professeur, tandis que Zoro ne comprenait strictement rien, et semblait complètement largué. -Déjà qu'il se perd dans son monde, alors dans un autre... -

Dernière heure de cours : MATHS !

Avec un prof hyper strict, qui porte un gilet des années 80. Je lui montrai le mot, et, dubitatif, fit entrer les Mugiwaras. Là, le silence. Comme chaque cours. Sauf que maintenant, il y avait les Mugiwaras. Comment est-ce possible ? La magie de la fiction, mes amis, la magie de la fiction -je sais vous n'êtes pas mes amis mais on va faire croire que si hein-. Il commença alors son monologue : « Nous allons commencer le chapitre des statistiques. Sachez différencier les critères de dispersions des caractéristiques de positions. La moyenne, pondérée lorsqu'il y a des classes, la médiane...». Nami, intéressée, écoutait le professeur, mais sinon, les autres écoutaient, plus ou moins. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Comme avec chaque cours de ce prof. Zoro ne dormit pas, lui disant que sinon Nami allait augmenter sa dette –en vérité, il allait surtout se faire jeter. Ce prof est très strict, vous l'aurez compris-.

xXxXxXx

En sortant enfin des cours, je posai mes affaires dans la maison –j'habite près du collège-, et proposai de montrer la ville aux Mugiwaras. Ils acceptèrent. En plus, c'était la fête dans le village (c'est bientôt les vacances, l'été est déjà là… C'est juste que nous les troisièmes on se fait _Ohh ! Un papillon !_ de brevet !). Enfin, nous fîmes des auto-tamponneuses, j'offrai une barbapapa à Chopper, tout content, et Sanji offrit des pommes d'amour à ses deux déesses.

Epuisés par les attractions -surtout les auto tamponeuses en fait-, nous mangeâmes des barquettes de frites avec du ketchup –seulement 5 pour Luffy !-, assis sur les rochers. J'entamai la discussion avec : « Alors ?

- Alors quoi, Estrella ?, me demanda Robin.

- Ça vous a plu, une journée au collège ?

- OUI ! EN PLUS LA BOUFFE ETAIT SUPER ! ET TES POTES AUSSI ILS M'ONT LAISSE MANGER LEUR ASSIETTE !

- Luffy, lui dis-je en riant doucement, tu n'es pas obligé de crier. Passons. Robin, Nami, Zoro, les cours vous ont plu ?

- 'tss, le cours de géographie, franchement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout que la Grande-Bretagne soit une île à l'Est de l'Europe ?

- Zoro ! Même moi, qui peux me perdre dans mon village avec un GPS, je sais que cette île se situe à l'Ouest !

- OH CA VA HEIN !

- Hé bien, Estrella, je dois t'avouer que je suis intriguée par les hiéroglyphes.

- En vérité, ce sont comme les ponéglyphes, mais de notre monde. Il me semble que c'est Champollion qui a découvert leur signification –C'était le moment de savoir inutile !-. Et toi Nami, qu'as-tu pensé du cours de maths ?

- Hé bien, je dois t'avouer que les moyennes, les écarts au compas… Je fais ça tout les jours ! Alors…

- Je vois, tu as du t'ennuyer.

- OH NON MES MELLORINES* SE SONT ENNUYEES ! JE NE ME LE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS !

- Bordel, tu peux pas te la fermer 5 minutes Baka-Cook** de mes deux ?

- Je crois qu'une algue vient de me parler. Mais elle est tellement insignifiante que je ne l'ai même pas entendu parler. Je crois qu'elle parlait avec ses consœurs…

- 'teme… *Ron ron ron*

- Et Brook, tu ne voudrais pas jouer un peu de musique ? J'aimerai danser un peu avec Franky, les musiques que passe le DJ, ce soir, sont vraiment… Pas à mon goût.

- Mais volontiers Estrella. Yohoho ! Médecin-san, tu as de la barbapapa partout ! Yohoho ! ».

Nous nous tournâmes d'un seul mouvement vers Chopper. Oh, qu'il était trop chou à ce moment là ! C'est à ce moment que je réalisai que mes amis devraient bientôt repartir chez eux. Sûrement, ils sont apparus ici pour une journée pas plus. Alors, je commençai une danse endiablée avec Franky, qui fit rire tous nos compagnons, qui se joignirent à nous. Nous finîmes épuisés, sur l'herbe et morts de rire.

C'est une journée de rêve. Vraiment. C'est alors qu'une sorte de porte translucide –_oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites. De 1, on en a marre de tes parenthèses pourries, de 2, comment tu peux voir la porte si elle est translucide ?... Bah, en fait, on va dire que c'est comme de l'eau. Voilà, une porte en eau_- apparut. Une sorte de trame dans l'espace temps. Les larmes aux yeux, je dis alors : « Je pense que c'est le moment pour vous de rentrer !

- Déjà ? dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Oui, je pense. Vous devez retourner dans votre monde, et continuer votre périple. Mais avant de partir, prenez donc cette photo. Je l'ai prise en souvenir. Alors, bon courage, et surtout, bonne chance !

- Merci ! ».

C'est ainsi que chacun d'entre eux passa la porte, en me faisant un signe de la main, pour me dire au revoir. Toute triste, je commençai à y voir flou, les larmes embuaient mes yeux...

xXxXxXx

Je me réveillai avec ces paroles :

_Hamidashita kimochi tsunagara nakute_  
_Kimi no te o gyutto girikaesu yo_  
_Hitori demo boku wa arukidasu kara_  
_Tooku made zutto mitsumeteite ne_  
_Kesa kara chotto kangaeteita_  
_Doushite konna ni atsui no_  
_Itsumo yori mo hayaashi ni naru_  
_Mada minu kaze kanjitai_  
_Itsu kara ka sonna koto bakari ga hanarenai yo_  
_Hamidashita kimochi tsunagara nakute_  
_Kimi no te o gyutto girikaesu yo_  
_Hitori demo boku wa arukidasu kara_  
_Tooku made zutto mitsumeteite ne_***

Les yeux enfin ouverts, je me rendais compte de ce magnifique rêve. Puis, je fus choquée. Mon réveil m'annonça qu'on était mardi, et une photo des Mugiwaras trainait sur la table…

* * *

*Mellorine = Nom que donne Sanji aux femmes du manga

** Baka-cook = Traduction littérale : Imbécile de cuisinier

*** = Ce sont les paroles du début de la chanson « Run ! Run ! Run ! », deuxième ending du manga dans le dessin-animé.

* * *

Ayé ! Ai finiiiii le massacre ! Oui, vous pouvez enfin commencer à me jeter les cailloux *va vite se cacher derrière un mur*. Bref, j'ai eu mon délire sur cet OS, et puis, j'en avais envie aussi ^^ Dédicace à mes deux copines qui aiment Zoro :3 . Bonne journée/soirée !


End file.
